


I'M NOT A MAN NOT YET A WOMAN

by freakydeakykhaleesi



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Doctor Who, Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakydeakykhaleesi/pseuds/freakydeakykhaleesi
Summary: When the Doctor goes on a special visit, and leaves Martha in charge of the Tardass, she soon gets herself into quite a kerfuffle.





	1. Big Fat Bass

AN: This is my first fanfiction, I wrote this in the summer of 2011, only now I have the courage to post it, I showed it to my grandma, and she said it was great. Her sight isn't great but I think she got the gist of it. Please no trolling im sensitive

Chapter 1: Big Fat Bass

The Doctor slowly walked away in his boring suit, leaving Martha, in her red leather jacket, tight jeans, and usual pineapple hair to guard the Tardis. I watched from a distance, vaguely aroused. Now is my moment. I turned and made out with Serena and grabbed one of her boobs before turning and walking away, still groping at her breast as I made my way to my apartment. Serena followed eagerly, and I slapped her, for she was greedily laying on the bed, taking up most of it with her fat ass, she whickered and fell of the bed, I turned over and went to sleep. My pot, slowly forming in my head. The next day I awoke groggily to find Blake stark naked at the end of MY BED. 

"Well, well, well, what have we here dahling?" I intoned, grumpily, flicking my waist length blonde hair with purple streaks out of my face, then I heard a knock at the door. I realized it was the landlord come to collect my rent, I whickered and shut Serena in the closet (just where she was before I converted her! HAHA) then got ready and answered the door.

POV: Landlord

I opened the door, and what a sight met my eyes, a rather beautiful woman lying naked in the "draw me like one of your French girls" pose, I immediately got an erection in my pants and my nipples stood on end

"I se you're here to collect my rent dahling" she teased "I know what your thinking, 'Ill forget about the rent this month if only she will let me make hot, passive love-sex at her"

She looked so hot (like Britney spears)

POV: Serena

I peeked through the slits in the closet. I could see Torqoise lying on the bed, her round ass turned towards me, gyrating with anticipation of the sex she was about to receive, no doubt in her anus. 

They commenced the coital activities, and I bristled everywhere with envy.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Martha:

I knew I was supposed to be looking after the Tardis, but I was so hungry. Nandos was only 10 minutes walk from my current location.

"Now listen here you insolent negress, you will not leave the Tardis unattended. I'll not have you fraternising with the Slitheen like earlier this week." 

I heard The Doctor's voice from moments ago in my head, warning me. But I craved that crispy chicken in me. Before I knew it, I was rounding the Bob McClane Memorial Museum and looking up at the welcoming, spicy luminescence of the Nandos sign. Slamming the door open, I rammed my way past the lesser patrons; mine was an urgent hunger - theirs could wait. I stood at the front counter, panting with need.

"TENDIIESSS!"

The woman behind the counter said nought to my plea. This would not do.

"I demand your tender succulent breasts of chickenflesh." I grabbed my own full mammaries for emphasis.

"Now listen here Aunt Jemima, there are limits to my servidude." Said the Nandos employee, who I now recognised as Kathy Bates.

Realising that I would not receive what I had due, I sprung athletically over the countertop with the grace of a thousand gazelles, landing softly. The deep fryer was now visible, sweet sweet chickenflesh was a-sizzle. I leaped towards my destiny. My god given right, that crispy fried chicken within my grasp. Diving my arm into the oil of the deep fryer, I reached into the scolding depths and grabbed piece after piece of chicken, shoving the goods under my arms, betwixt my breasts, behind my ear, under my chin, in my hair, and down my pants - screaming impatiently as I went.

POV: Serena Lively

I couldn't believe Turqoise broke her promise to me. "No more trading sex for goods and services" I had told her, and what had she done? Why, only allowed the landlord access to her anus for merely $25 of rent. Her ass was supposed to be mine, and mine alone. I drowned my sorrows in the Nandos pureed chicken smoothie. I wiped the tears out of my eyes to clear my blurred vision and noticed for the first time a portly figure attempting to mount the counter top. 

She clambered effort-fully for several laborious minutes before summiting and dropping awkwardly over the other side. I watched as she, after picking herself back up and catching her breath, made her way over to the deep fryer and plunged in, feasting on the still frying chicken. It occurred to me the woman seemed familiar. 

That hair - so alike a pineapple. Those hips - so suited to child bearing. That skin - black as the ace of spades. This was the woman for whom Torqoise lusted. I knew what I must do to regain my lover's favour - capture this time concubine and present her to my lady, unmolested.


	3. Chapter 3

Torqoise POV:

I sat completely nude, legs spread beyond recognition. My sensual folds puckered at the cool breeze as it danced across my sweaty, heaving, underbosom.

"Selene!" I bellowed high, "Where's my god damn fried chicken puree smoothie?"

She had been many moons with this latest task in a long string of tasks of which she demonstrated a certain lack of urgency and a largeness of bosom that indicated to me that she had not once bore child to this plane.

My lord of land had just departed, leaving his thick gooey remnants but taking with him a debt - for I had just moments before misaligned my finishing thrusts, and instead of fondling his balls (pendulous though they were) in a rare moment of post orgasmic affection, I violently thrust not just my fist - but my entire leg, up his timid anus. And moments later, removing myself without due delicacy resulting in a stage 3 anal prolapse.

Martha POV:

The chicken satisfied my lust for Nando's, but did nothing to assuage my guilt for leaving the Tardis alone, unlocked, and no doubt already ridden with lice. I smack my lips as I finish off the last greasy cutlet of sweet sweet chickenflesh, just as the guilt washes over me. In a McFlurry of shame, I swipe my arm across the counter before me, scattering hundreds score chicken bones across the floor and ricocheting off the walls.

Just as I turned to leave, I felt an unexpected and unwelcome collision betwixt the back of my head and an unknown object - though I strongly suspected 'twas naught more than seven inches in diametre, and travelling at naught less than 4 parsecs in velocity. I let loose a long, baying whicker as my womanflesh met the floor - to rippling effect upon this nubile negress and to devestating effect upon my psyche - as it dawned on me, that my assailant was most likely The Doctor himself. Come to exact revenge upon me, no doubt, for my many (and recent )transgressions, not least of all the incident now known as the 'The Brown Tide" in which the minifridge I had been using as a toilet for the duration of my stay, finally reached it's limit - and began leaking fecus into the heart of the Tardis. I thought this as my world turned (back) to black.

Blake POV:

The impact shook me to my core and resonated throughout my modest collection of breasts (pert though they were). The she-negro fell upon the floor with a sickening slap akin to a thousand legs of ham shoved into the Hadron Collider. I had hit her - she who is most valuable to my lovers plot. Torqoise would surely fig me thoroughly! 

I looked around, and one by one the patrons of Nandos averted their eyes in submission, except one - Kathy Bates. She stared, her eyes sparkling with intensity, as if to challenge my authority. Sweat dripped from my brow and into my eyes as I met her gaze.

I could tell there was more to this Nandos employee - who had served me so many tendies over the years. Thousands of boxes, and probably twice that of smoothies, yet never had we understood each other until now. I broke eye contact to look down at Torqoise' still unconscious time concubine. Grabbing her by her convenient pineapple hair, I dragged her out the door - noting that with each step a piece of chicken jostled free of some crevice or other and fell upon the floor like a sad sad birth. I must needs take my captive home before the moon turns.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Torqoise

I hungered greatly, not only for that sweet nutritious fried chicken puree smoothie, but for recompense - Serena had caused me great turmoil these past few hours. Just as I reached for my iPhone to send her yet another intimidating selfie, the door opened. 

"I found her! I did-" Selene began, dragging behind her the now concious and writhing form of Martha Jones MD. ma

"AM I TO BELIEVE YOU - SERENA LIVELY - CAPTURED THE LUSTY TIME NEGRESS ALL BY YOURSELF?" I intoned in exasperation. I had been waiting far too long for my precious Nando's to be pleased with this unexpected offering. Though I would never tell Blake, I was impressed with my simpleton lovers initiative - perhaps this latest conquest would prove useful in the trials to come.

 

POV Martha

I woke up to find myself tendieless. Rage burned within me, and gooshflesh arose upon my left breast. For hours I felt myself dragged over varying terrain, not daring to open my eyes lest they fall upon the dissaproving expression of The Doctor. I simply let myself be taken back to the Tardis - knowing the punishments awaiting me, I could already feel the raw tendies sliding their way down my crop. 

At last the friction ceased. We had arrived. I opened my eyes without enthusiasm, expecting to regard the interior of the Tardis, and was shocked when what a sight met my eyes: a rather beautiful woman lying on the bed before me in withered eagle position. 

"Finally. How are you my sweet chocolate flake? Would you object to me investigating your cherry ripe?" She intoned, flickering my eyelashes with glee. 

I reached my arm towards her face, croaking out a desperate plea for tendies.

"Oh, how greedy of me. You must needs have time to feed - to roost. My queries can wait." This strange woman seemed to be addressing me. She must be my captor.. how erotic. The Doctor would be most displeased.


	5. Chapter 5

POV The Doctor

I returned to find the TARDIS empty. What had I told Martha? No fried chicken, no shaving your legs, no shitting in the minifridge, no fraternising with sex crazed aliens - and no Nando's! Yet where could she be, but participating in any combination of these activities? I would surely enforce the raw tendies policy in retaliation. 

This was a minor inconvenience, and I had no real need of Martha in eradicating the Jewsums. They run a humble operation from a nearby ethnic ghetto, and I expected this operation to be naught more than pest control. 

Despite this, I knew Martha could not be trusted to wander unsupervised amongst the masses, or what she calls 'manflesh'. I would need to retrieve her from whatever Bunnings department or turnstile door she managed to trap herself in. 

 

POV "Kathy" Bates

I took inventory of the deep fryers. That hungry jigaboo had made away with no less than half our stock. This was not the first time such an incident has occurred, and it would not be the last. Just as I returned to the front counter - known only to me as the Wall of Many Juices, a man walked in. And not just any man... 

I activated my feminine wiles, thrusting out my bosom and sucking in my gut as he approached. 

"Have you seen my incompetent ethnic landwhale of an assistant?" he asked, "I followed the path of destruction here- now tell me if you want to live." 

He paused.

"In the name of Amphipolis, where is she?!" He shouted, enraged. "I must needs have my ebonic temptress back or I shall funnel your consciousness into the foremost horn of a Judoon!"

He was perfect. All I needs do is prep my quim, seduce this entrepenuerial gentleman with a taste for Kathy Bates fresh made Nando gibblets, and extort him for that precious currency known only to me as shillings. I tested my own private waters for the insertion it would soon receive, subtly exploring the laberynthine passages and moist hideaways of that most sacred temple of woman. I was getting carried away, and looked for the first time in minutes to observe the goings on around me. The suited man had retreated a distance, and was investigating the trail of fried chicken pieces and grease that horrid beast of a Nigger left behind. 

"I saw who took her. I must needs but 10 minutes of hot, passive love-sex, and I will lead you to that yellow-headed capturess known only to me as Rok'Thar Bane of Niglets."

"Very well. You - Katherine Christopher Bates - have yourself a deal." He replied calmly, removing his suit jacket and ripping his shirt asunder, revealing a pale, sinewy man-bosom. 

I wasted no time in mounting the counter and launching myself at the man, giving him butt seconds to react - and react he did not. We hit the ground together, and I came for the first - but not the last - time upon this very eve. as i fumbled with his clasps on his pants, he started struggling, but to no avail, she was stripping him,molesting his flaccid phallus, grinding my gunt all along the doctors body,soaking his expesnive suit. 

"make my pussy bigger on the inside!" i bellowed, iliciting a reaction from his turgid manmeat, causing it to swell. i duck down and slide it into my mouth,enjoying the bitter taste of his rich potent smegma, and taking the time to milk him of additional smegma which I took to rubbing over my now exposed nipples. 

Enough of these silly games, I tell myself, squatting deliberately over him and then - with practised precision - allow my legs to give way, letting either limb splay out to either side - and freefalling to maximum velocity before impaling myself upon my erect salvation. I let out a groan of pleasure and begin spinning


	6. Chapter 6

POV Torqoise

The sheer quantity of lusty black ebonic flesh sitting but metres away, roosting quietly amongst my discarded lingerie and Serena's sketches and paintings caused me great arousal, and instead of her usual salmoning I elected to allow Serena the priveledge of feasting upon my succulent womanhood - for she had obtained that which I yearn for most, that curvaceous negress of time and space.

Serene had been burrowing away for near half a moon before I began to climax.

"YES! DRINK UPON MY JUICES MY CHICKEN SCENTED TIME-GIBBLET!" I roared, as I came, squirting all over Selene and the wall adjacent.

Silence hung heavy in the air.

"W-What did you call me?" Blake intoned, juices now dripping off her face and cascading down her breastses - and soaking rest of her bodess.

"My dear Selene - you must needs know by now that your sickly white flesh and hair yellow as straw can not alone satiate my wantses. A woman such as I requires a lady of the world - nay - the UNIVERSE! A woman who has supped upon the finest tendies, who has walked barefoot upon the twin moons of Nandoss, who has suckled upon the very TEAT of time! You are no match, you are merely my apperitife - not the main course. Now go about your duties and leave me in PEACE."

Selena slouched in defeat and moved to skulk away back into the shadows.

"AND CLEAN THAT WALL."

POV Kathy Bates

Nandos had to be evacuated after the negress incident - known only to me as The War of Two Moons, not to mention my eve of pleasure. I was escorted out of the premises by two uniformed men.

"UNHAND me you brutes in hazmat suits!" I bellowed, allowing myself a rare smile at the rhyme - which soon turned to uncontrollable laughter. This was just the type of thing that amused me. I should be recounting to the Jewsums this hilarious incident.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to calm down, Ma'am. This is a highly contaminated area. God knows what effect that black she-beast had on the tendies." Said one man.

"Damn shame." Said the other man.

I took this opportunity to wrench myself free and sprint headlong into the winding backstreets of New Orleans. Now that I was free and loose upon the city known only to me as the Oven of Eileen I needed to regroup with the Jewsums and discuss our course of action. I had not factored in the blonde gossipess wielding such cunning and power as to fell the infamous tendie bandit - known to all the world as such, but only to me as The Black Death.


End file.
